Mass Effect: Wer zuletzt lacht
right|250px Mass Effect: Wer zuletzt lacht ist Teil des Mass Effect: Foundation Sammelbands 3. Mass Effect: Wer zuletzt lacht (en: He Who Laughs Best) ist ein One Shot , Wikipedia, welcher sich um die Vorgeschichte von Jeff "Joker" Moreau dreht und erklärt, wie er der Pilot der SSV Normandy SR-1 wurde. Der Comic erschien am 20.01.2015 als Zugabe im Sammelband Mass Effect: Foundation Sammelband 3. Zusammenfassung Jeff Moreau ist einer der am besten qualifiziertesten Piloten der Allianz, wird aber wegen seiner Behinderung nicht ernstgenommen. Im Jahre 2183 bekommt er den Auftrag, den Turianischen General Invictus zur Arcturus-Station zu bringen, wo die Normandy eine Reihe von Testflügen absolvierte. left|thumb|200px|Joker hat Invictus auf die Arcturus-Station gebracht (das einzige Mal, wo man ihn mit Krücken sieht) Während des Fluges versucht er einen kleinen Smalltalk über die Normandy und die Möglichkeit ihr Pilot zu sein zu starten, doch der General schneidet ihm das Wort ab. Er selber sieht sich für diesen Job geschaffen und will den Turianer davon überzeugen, doch dieser wimmelt ihn damit ab, dass jemand, der auf Krücken geht, niemals nicht mal in einer Million Jahren so etwas machen könnte. Damit lässt Invictus Joker zurück, nichts ahnend, dass sich dieser damit nicht zufriedengeben wird. In der Station gehen Captain Anderson und Captain Dillard zum Treffen mit General Invictus im Kontrollzentrum und wollen sich von dort aus den Testflug anschauen. Allerdings kommt etwas dazwischen. Die Crew der Normandy erzählt, dass sie gekidnappt werden, da sich der Pilot im Cockpit eingeschlossen und sämtliche Barrieren und Zugänge versiegelt hat. Des Weiteren unterbricht das nicht die Flugroutine der Normandy, sie hält weiter an ihrem Testflug fest. Als Anderson fragt, wer denn nun der Pilot hieße, kommt ein Marine ins Kontrollzentrum, mit dem eigentlichen Piloten der Normandy. Sein Name lautet Crooks, man fand ihn in einem Shuttle eingesperrt. Doch wer fliegt die Normandy? Captain Dillard wird es zu bunt, er droht dem Piloten, dass er die Normandy sofort zurück in die Landebucht bringen soll, da er sonst Jäger auf sie hetzen würde. Da der Pilot darauf nicht antwortet, meint Dillard zu einer der Lotsen, dass sie die nächste Staffel alarmieren soll. Kann diese den Piloten ebenfalls nicht zum Landen zwingen, sollen sie auf die Triebwerke zielen. Anderson geht auf Dillard los und fragt ihn, warum er den Befehl gegeben hat. Dieser meint, dass man die Normandy nicht in die Hände von Cerberus oder einer Söldnertruppe fallen lassen kann und sie so eher zerstört werden muss. Nun meldet sich endlich der Pilot der Normandy und meint sarkastisch, dass sie früher wohl auch ihre Spielzeuge zerbrochen haben, damit niemand anderes mit ihnen spielt. Der Pilot ist niemand anderes als Jeff Moreau.thumb|400px|Joker im Cockpit der "geliehenen" Normandy Während eine ganze Jägerstaffel weiterhin versucht, ihn zum Landen zu zwingen, fliegt er den Parcours ab und beschwert sich, dass die Jäger seine Bestzeit blockieren und er sein Können nicht ganz zeigen kann. Im Kontrollraum dagegen bemerkt eine Lotsin, dass er sämtlichen Schüssen der Jäger ausweichen kann. Anderson fragt nun endlich nach dem Namen des geheimnisvollen Piloten und bekommt prompt eine Antwort: "Lieutenant First Class Jeff Moreau" Im selben Satz verhöhnt Joker die Jägerpiloten, die ihre "Spielerei" als Fliegen bezeichnen. Joker wird später, nachdem er gelandet ist, aus der Normandy geschleift und vor den beiden Captains und General Invictus gezerrt. Dabei schwärmt er noch von der Normandy, von der er zwar gehört hatte, er jedoch das Gerede nie für Volle nahm. Captain Dillard meint deswegen gleich, dass er seine Liebesbriefe aus den Gefängnis schreiben könnte. Er droht ihn mit einem militärischen Gericht und, dass er so lange im Gefängnis sitzen würde, dass ihn nicht mal seine Eltern wiedererkennen können. Joker rechtfertigt sich damit, dass er zwar auf dem Papier der beste Pilot der Allianz sei, ihn aber sofort jeder ausmustert, wenn er mit den Krücken ankomme. Dillard ist es egal, weshalb General Invictus eingreift und erzählt, dass Joker einfach beweisen wollte, dass er trotz Beschuss seine Fähigkeiten nutzen kann und nicht einen einzigen Kratzer abbekommt. Invictus empfiehlt Joker förmlich, weshalb auch Anderson zustimmt. Joker kann sein Glück nicht fassen; sein Plan hat funktioniert. Er ist nun der Pilot der Normandy... Trivia *Dieser Comic dürfte die starke Bindung von Joker zur Normandy erklären, was vor allem im zweiten Teil auffällt (und woraus später die Bindung zu EDI wird). *Der Titel heißt übersetzt: "Er, der am besten Lachen kann". Getreu dem Sprichwort: "Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten" Externe Verweise en:Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best es:Mass Effect: El que ríe mejor fr:Mass Effect - He who laughs best. ru:Mass Effect: Тот, кто лучше всех смеётся uk:Mass Effect: Той, хто краще за всіх сміється Kategorie:Wer zuletzt lacht